


Büntetőmunka

by Aislin_HU



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate 7th Year, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-15
Updated: 2009-09-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:48:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22257475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aislin_HU/pseuds/Aislin_HU
Summary: Harry bódultan szemlélgeti Pitont egy büntetőmunka során. A professzor felfigyel rá.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape





	Büntetőmunka

**Author's Note:**

> Először publikálva 2009 szeptemberében Merengőn.

Nem mozdultam. A csendet csaknem tökéletesnek nevezhettem: az egyetlen zaj a penna finom sercegése volt a teremben, amikor hozzáért a pergamenhez. Piton a székében ült, látszólag észre sem véve engem, de biztosan tudtam, hogy a teste minden porcikájával érzékeli a jelenlétem. Azonban egyetlen szót sem szólt, én pedig nem voltam olyan bolond, hogy megpróbáljam megtörni a csendet. Az amúgy is tökéletesnek tűnt, kényelmesnek... Majdhogynem kellemesnek.  
  
Professzorom az asztalának dőlt miközben azokat a dolgozatokat javította, amiket az osztályom írt a reggeli bájitaltanon. Figyeltem a jobbját, ahogy - ó, azokkal a hosszú, karcsú ujjaival - egy nagy B-t kanyarított az egyik tekercsre. Kétségem sem volt afelől, hogy az könnyen lehetett akár a sajátom is. Nem mintha érdekelt volna.  
  
Sápadt alakja valósággal világított a terem sötétjében. Kifejezéstelen arc, fénylő fekete haj, összpontosítástól összeszűkült sötét szemek... Furcsán nyugodtnak éreztem magam. Ha rám fordította volna azokat a tintaszínű gömböket, biztosan beléjük fúltam volna.  
  
\- Levegő, Mr Potter.  
  
Pislogtam egyet. A selymes mély hang csak nehezen tudott áthatolni a fejemben uralkodó ködön... és aztán, mikor végül sikerült felfognom a szavait, újra pislogtam.

\- Ó. - Nem tudtam elnyomni a pirulási kényszerem; milyen szánalmas vagyok! Egyedül Isten a tudója, mióta tartottam már vissza a lélegzetem...  
  
Egy röpke pillanat műve volt csupán: az éjszínű szemek felnéztek, rám, fürkészve... mire az arcomon lévő pír elmélyült, a torkom pedig kiszáradt. Azonnal lehajtottam a fejem és a padlóra meredtem, a szívem vad vágtába kezdett a mellkasomban. Most meg miért ilyen nedvesek a tenyereim?!  
  
Egy pillanattal később újra meghallottam a penna sercegését, és ettől aztán egy kicsit ellazultam. Ha Piton észre is vette a zavaromat, nem tette szóvá. Hála az égnek.  
  
\- Mr Potter. - Á, felejtsétek el. - Emlékszik még, miért ért engem az a megtiszteltetés, hogy most itt a magaménak tudhatom?  
  
Öntudatlanul is az alsó ajkamba haraptam. Menjen a francba, azzal a szexi hangjával együtt! _Pedig_ annyira _szeretnék itt és most az_ övé _lenni..._ \- ...Büntetőmunkát kaptam, tanár úr.  
  
_Hogy lehet egy szempár ennyire őrülten fekete? Minden fény, minden érzelem nélkül?_

\- Így van. - Piton hosszan figyelt engem; éreztem a melegséget a testemben, ahol a szemei lyukakat égettek a bőrömbe. Vajon Dumbledoretól tanulta ezt az átható pillantást? A torkom még szárazabbá vált, ahogy folytatta: - Akkor miért nem tűnik egy kicsit is bosszúsnak a büntetés miatt? Valójában, mintha egyenesen élvezné.  
  
Ordítani akartam, és zsíros hajú szemétnek nevezni őt, ahogy régen tettem... de nem tudtam, most már nem. Mégis hogyan magyarázzam meg neki, hogy valahol a negyedik és hetedik roxforti évem között tisztelni és... csodálni kezdtem őt? Ördög és pokol, komolyan kivágnám ezt az érzést a testemből, ha tehetném. Ha tehetném.  
  
A hallgatás mellett döntöttem. Erre a kérdésre nem igazán van rendes válasz.  
  
Elvégre _tényleg_ élveztem vele lenni, még akkor is, ha csak büntetőmunkáról volt szó.  
  
Piton letette a pennáját miközben tovább figyelt engem. A tekintette olyan éles volt, hogy muszáj volt ismét elfordítani az arcomat.

\- Jöjjön ide, Mr Potter.  
  
Megdermedtem. Mi a fenét akar? Egész eddig mindössze egyetlen egyszer mozdultam el erről a székről, amikor oda kellett adnom neki egy bájitalos könyvet. Egyébként a helyemen ültem, és azt csináltam, amire utasítottak - vagyis megtisztítottam a polcokat és az üstöket. Körülbelül fél órája fejeztem be a munkát, de nem kaptam engedélyt a távozásra, így hát maradtam.  
  
Azt mondtam, "engedélyt"? Pitonnak inkább utasítania kellett volna, hogy kívül tudjon engem a tanterméből. Egek, a bájitalmester beleegyezésével boldogan ott maradtam volna az éjszaka hátralévő részére. Vagy anélkül, egyébként.  
  
\- Valami baj van a hallásával? - A bársonyos hang egyszerre igencsak jegesnek tűnt, és jó párszor pislognom kellett, mire sikerült eloszlatnom a ködöt a fejemből. Basszus. - Azt mondtam, jöjjön ide.  
  
\- Igen. Elnézést - Inkább éreztem, mintsem láttam, ahogy összevonja a szemöldökét, ezért gyorsan hozzátettem: -, uram.  
  
A szívem a torkomba ugrott, miközben felálltam és lassan megközelítettem őt, de most őszintén, nem tehettem ellene semmit. A professzor egy pillanatra sem vette le rólam a szemeit, helyette az égő - ebben biztos voltam - arcomat tanulmányozta, és valahogy az az érzésem támadt, hogy... tudja. Már úgy, hogy... _tudja._  
  
Nagy meglepetésemre azonban Piton semmilyen kommentárt nem fűzött az elvörösödésemhez. Már épp azon kezdtem töprengeni, vajon mennyi köze van ennek ahhoz, hogy ő a nagy, tökéletes házvezető - ellentétben az olyan girnyó mardekárosokkal, mint például Malfoy és társasága -, mikor hirtelen ő is felállt.  
  
Oké, nem olyan hirtelen, de még így is éreztem, hogy bizsergés szalad végig a gerincemen. A mozdulata kecses volt, elegáns, és én a következő pillanatban előtte találtam magam. Visszatartottam a lélegzetem.  
  
\- Nyújtsa ki a kezét.  
  
Automatikusan engedelmeskedtem, mire egy közepes méretű, hűvös üvegcsét nyomott a jobb tenyerembe. Csak egy futó pillantást vetettem a fiolára, egyébként összes érzékszervemmel a tanáromra koncentráltam. Az ajkai pengevékonyak voltak, de nem olyan szigorúak, mint általában.

\- Ez egy nagyon ritka bájital, Mr Potter. - A szájáról lecsusszanó szavak lágyan cirógatták a bőröm, akármilyen tárgyilagosak is voltak. Istenem, értelmezni is alig tudtam őket, egyszerűen csak beleolvadtam az érzésbe, ahogy körülvesz Piton hangja. - Hat hónapomba telt megfőzni. Próbálja nem elejteni, ha képes erre, rendben?  
  
Döbbentnek kellett volna lennem, hogy a puszta jelenléte a közvetlen közelemben képes ilyen mély hatást gyakorolni rám, de egyszerűen nem tudott érdekelni. Lassan bólintottam; A verbális válaszadáshoz nem igazán éreztem elég jól magam.  
  
Ilyen némának kellett volna maradnom, de a következő pillanatban hangosan levegőért kaptam, és mindketten tisztán hallhattuk, milyen érdessé vált a hangom. Hogy miért kaptam levegőért? Nos, csupán azért, mert kedvenc görbe orrú professzorom megérintette a nyakamat, ott, ahol a bőr szabadon maradt a talár fölött.  
  
Remegés szántotta végig a testemet, és mindenhol libabőrös lettem tőle. Piton soha nem érintett még meg azelőtt!  
  
\- Nicsak, nicsak, Potter.  
  
_Ó, édes Merlinem! Tudja! Tudja, tudja,tudja,tudjatudjatudjatudja...!_  
  
Észrevettem, hogy elhagyta a megszólítást. Szóval csak játszik! Hogy az adrenalin szintem az egekbe szökjön miatta, hogy remegjek és őrülten dübörögjön a szívem... Ez vagy te, Perselus Piton, még mindig csak egy zsíros hajú szemétláda.  
  
_De ohhh, akkor is szeretem az ujjaidat._  
  
\- Nagyon vigyázz arra a fiolára. - Még mindig halk volt, de kihallottam az elégedett árnyalatot a hangjából miközben tovább beszélt. Nagyon szórakoztató lehetett ilyennek látni engem. - Nem áll szándékomban egyetlen pillanatot is elpocsékolni az elkövetkező hónapjaimból azzal, hogy helyrehozom az egyesek által esetleg elkövetett hibákat.  
  
_Milyen fiola? Milyen hibák?_ Abban biztos voltam, hogy az "egyesek" megnevezés engem takar, de máskülönben fogalmam sem volt róla, miről beszél. Az ujjai lesiklottak a nyakamon, aztán újra föl, ezzel minden ép gondolatot kitörölve az elmémből. A fejem megtelt vele, a sápadt alakjával, a lobogó fekete köpenyével - Még valamilyen bájital-hozzávaló illatát is éreztem rajta, amit nemrég használhatott.  
  
Melegség futott végig rajtam, de a jobb tenyeremet furcsán hűvösnek éreztem. _Mi van a kezemben? Sima és vékony, mint egy..._  
  
\- Potter. - Kis híján felnyögtem attól, amilyen hangon kiejtette a nevemet, puhán és bársonyosan... de a következő hang nem tőlem származott: Fura roppanó-csörrenő zaj volt, amit rögtön a tenyerem nedves érzése követett.  
  
_Ó, az üvegcse. Már emlékszem._  
  
\- Rémlik valami arról, hogy ne ejtse le, Mr Potter? - _Á, most már ismét "miszter", pedig igazából nem is "ejtettem" le. Nagyon jó, Piton. Még csalódott-bosszúsnak is hallatszol... egy kicsit._ \- Dőreség elvárnom egy ilyen egyszerű feladat teljesítését egy tizenhét évestől?  
  
Kurtán megráztam a fejem, miközben a talárom oldalába töröltem a nedves kezemet. Nem nagyon mondhattam semmit, ezek után nem. Tudott rólam, és... azt hiszem, addigra már én is róla. Az egyetlen kérdés, ami megmaradt, hogy "mi a fene lesz ezután?"  
  
\- Büntetőmunka, fiatalúr, a hónap hátralévő részére - szólt végül a bájitalmester, majd tett egy nagy lépést hátra. Nekem amit meghallottam a "büntetőmunka" szót, széles vigyor terült szét az arcomon, Pitonnak ellenben egyetlen arcizma sem rezdült. - El fogom érni, hogy megtanuljon odafigyelni, és nem tönkretenni mások munkáját. - _Oh, ez egyszerűen remek, professzorom. És pontosan milyen büntetéssel is szándékozol megtanítani nekem, hogyan legyek figyelmes?_ \- Elmehet. Holnap este nyolc órakor várom itt.  
  
Egy szót sem szóltam, csak bólintottam, aztán nekiláttam összeszedni a holmimat. Pár pillanattal később már a tanterem ajtaja előtt álltam, még mindig azzal a hülye vigyorral a képemen. De hé, hormonfűtött serdülőként minden jogom megvan úgy viselkedni, mint egy hülyének karácsony közeledtekor.  
  
Meg akartam fordulni, hogy mondjak valamit, de Piton hangja keresztülvágta a félig megformálódott mondataimat: - Ne késs, Potter.  
  
Nem tudtam ellenállni a kísértésnek: rávigyorogtam. Már amúgy is jó ideje szentimentális kis griffendélesnek tartott.

\- Nem fogok, uram. - A fekete szempár megvillant egy pillanatra, és ez nem kerülte el a figyelmemet. A vigyorom ördögien feljebb kunkorodott. - Biztos, hogy nem fogok.


End file.
